


【茄蕾】无题

by Arctique



Category: yygq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctique/pseuds/Arctique
Kudos: 64





	【茄蕾】无题

发情期来势汹汹，Lex最近忙坏了，几乎要忘了这茬，所以当他察觉到股缝间溢出的点点湿意时已经迟了，他坐在椅子上撑起上半身，手探下去摸了把股缝，满手黏腻潮湿让他觉得自己现在像个被打碎的玻璃球。

老番茄进门就闻到了一股子奶香气，丝丝缕缕的从Lex房间门缝飘出来，Lex的信息素与他本人并不像，奶味足到发甜，含一口腺体都觉得自己好像喝了满嘴鲜奶。刚下课回来的好好学生抿了下嘴，热意顺着脊背一丝丝的攀到后脑，最后耳尖滚热的他就看见了裹在被子里满身汗的Lex。

“老蕾？”

他声音轻轻，散发着自己的信息素，温柔的海风在门打开的瞬间将Lex包裹，紧接着又变为威力巨大的风暴困他于其中，发情期的Omega格外敏感，Lex几乎是立刻就被刺激的少了骨头。老番茄的信息素在空中伸出触角、附着上每一寸皮肤，接着勾扯住神经末梢，释放出的交合信号执着而又热烈。Lex几乎是瞬间陷入了大口喘息的恶性循环，最终不可抑制的，丝丝缕缕的，泄出香甜的奶香气。他对接下来会发生的事情十分清楚——自己会被浓度超标的Alpha信息素牵引，进入一场无法控制的发情期，整个人变得像熟透的果实，炙热香甜。  
于是他缓慢的坐起来——用大脑里仅存的理智控制着颤抖的身体。  
老番茄想问的问题很多，可他只要稍微走近一点就能看清Lex的眼睑一圈都红着，囚在里头的水汽仿若有光，沾了一些碎的在睫毛上，跟着主人的动作一起颤巍巍的抖。

“老蕾。”

他单膝跪在地上，指尖探过去，常年写字的指腹磨出粗糙的质感，安分老实的落在Lex的后颈。

“老蕾我在呢，老蕾。”

他放缓声调，揉按Lex后颈的动作轻柔，最终叹了口气。

“你看我这不是…在呢。”

他做什么事儿都愿意细致到底，唯独现在这种事儿让他没了耐心。  
老番茄将Lex的棉服甩在门口，内里的衣服脱在地上，裤子皱巴巴的搭在床尾，每一样都彰显着当事人的心急如焚，他现在就要低下头去亲吻Lex的腺体，把奶香气悉数吸进，再将之煮沸，以便让他的Omega渗出些不同往常的、糜烂的气息，也好能听见Lex低着声音抽泣，一句话分成三段的，断断续续的向他讨饶。

“番茄……”

他的虎口钳住Lex的脚踝，仔仔细细的摩挲骨珠所蒙上的那层淡粉色。受到信息素压迫而强制发情的Omega，任由他堵在墙边肆意摆布，几乎丧失了任何抵抗的能力。  
他打定主意去分享Lex的一切——先从肉体开始。  
Lex现在可以理解为什么会有人迷恋海风，甚至于是海水的味道了。

他现在整个人浸在暖意融融的洋流里，随时都要融化成一汪春水。属于行动的那部分神经，被信息素桎梏着无法听从指令，而感知层面的的每一个细胞，却因为Alpha的占分外活跃，以至于达到了殷勤的地步——尤其是下面那张嘴，被硬物抵住后翕动的厉害，粘液湿漉漉的蔓开一片，等得不耐烦了，就萌生出空乏的痒意。  
地毯上了年头，织物粗糙，膝盖的薄皮蹭上去就会泛出粉嫩的颜色。Lex被捏着腰侧，正面贴着那堵隔音效果不太理想的掉皮墙壁，两条腿分跪在老番茄身侧，被卡着没有半点收拢的余地，在发情期的作用下，他的乳头肿的挺立起来，非要被谁捏着揉弄一翻才算痛快。冰凉生硬的水泥一碰，Lex反倒尝到了甜头，他本能的仰起下巴，扭着身子来回磨蹭。  
这个姿势算不上舒服，若是老番茄在用力些，自己怕是会和墙壁融为一体。他漫无边际的思考，直到狭长的甬道被全部填满，铺天盖地的餍足压垮了他最后一根紧绷着的弦。老番茄没什么花俏路子，像是暴雨，蛮横的宣誓着这片土地的开垦权，Lex无意识的咬住自己的指节，涎水顺着骨骼淌下来，混着无数压抑又快慰的单音。

“老蕾。”老番茄抓过他的手腕，十指相扣，热气裹上他滚烫的耳尖。  
“叫给我听。”

老番茄常有欺负他的法子，情事亦然。  
他抿紧了嘴唇，那些黏腻诱人的音调本就被闷着，一声又一声的戛然而止，听起来叫人不痛快。老番茄有意为难，往更深处颇为刁钻的楔了进去，撞在生殖腔的入口，终于逼出Lex不加克制的一声呻吟。

“哈啊——别、别……”

年轻气盛的Alpha被拔高的尾音勾了魂，动作愈发猛烈起来，反复顶弄那处尚未开放的脆弱窄口，试探着不断变换角度。Lex被戳的由内到外发酸发麻，像是被海水浸泡许久的木，饱胀的快感溢满全身，没有半点出路。  
他半推着墙壁，试图调整姿势以缓解冲击，挣扎的动作来不及成型，就被老番茄箍着两只手腕钉在墙上，失去了最后的着力点。在一浪高过一浪的情潮里，他的手指舒展又收拢，除了气息融合的空气以外再抓不住其他，濒临极限的感官体验无从分担，只能徒劳的细声叫喊，连嗓子都被空气灌至干哑。

“番、哈，番茄……”  
“不行…不要、不要……”

他的全部力气都用来被动地感知欢愉，丧失了大部分的思考能力，凭空的生出许多羞耻感——比方说他正在被一个乖乖好学生干，失态到淫水濡湿地毯的难堪程度，被玩弄到情难自已，连完整的话也讲不清楚，更遑论制止与反抗。

所以在彻底失去意识之前，他掺着微弱喟叹的啜泣起来，念叨着老番茄的名字，“求”字后面支离破碎。


End file.
